Brennan Shariah
Brennan Shariah is the only son of Walker Shariah and Shea Onoha, and a member of the Shariah Pride. History Walker is more of an alpha than a father, so much of Brennan’s upbringing was divided among the pride. He never really knew a compassionate or loving father, so he doesn't expect love or pity. When Walker brought him back to the pride, he was cared for by Cole, who had already taken care of his younger brother, Jonathan for many years. Cole became more of a father to him - as much of a father as a teenager could be - but Brennan still refused to accept love. Amra and Cole taught him how to read, and about much of the world around him, so he doesn't often look away from the sky or the dirt. Physical Appearance Human There's something beautiful about Brennan. His face is adorable, yes, and his hair is just begging to be touched, but that's not what makes this boy remarkable. He has the biggest, darkest blue eyes you'll ever see, and extremely fluffy caramel-colored hair. His skin is light brown, a subtle mixture between that of his father and that of his mother. He got Walker's looks, which makes every pride member wonder if he'll be runway material by the time he hits his teens, and the depth in his eyes that comes from his mother. He's small, thin, and compact as a human, sporting a scar that bisects his back, which he received from a vicious young bear. Lion As Brennan isn’t yet at maturity, his lion form is a small cub with dark cream and dark brown spots over his body, mostly cluttered on top of his head. His belly is nearly white, and his eyes are blue like jewels, which is uncommon in lions. Personality Brennan is just like his father if you only see Walker as an intellectual. Brennan is very intelligent, in both his father's way and his own way. He's often the quietest in the room - thinking and listening. He absorbs the things he hears and how the world around him functions. Another thing he inherited from his father is his temper; he can be extremely impatient and irritable. When he's actually listening, you can see a far sweeter side of Brennan; his bright, curious eyes, his constant questions. He could love if the opportunity was presented to him in the right way. Relationships With Parents Brennan relates to Walker more as an alpha than as a father, so he treats him the way that any pride member would treat him - no trying to get privileges because of his bloodline - and he expects Walker to treat him the same. But then again, he's young, and the world is still opening up for him. One day he might hate Walker for not nurturing him; one day he might thank him. With Other Pride Members In the eyes of the pride, Brennan is still a baby, and he doesn't really mind being treated that way. He likes to spend time with Johan and Renna just to hear them talk, with nothing to input. He also likes spending time with Amra because of her age and knowledge, but also her cooking.